coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8397 (29th May 2014)
Plot The morning after the attack on Tina, Rita and David keep a vigil at her bedside. Rita feels she's let Tina down. Rob is annoyed when Deirdre and Tracy assume Carla assaulted Tina and suggests that Peter is far more likely to have done it. Rob moves the items from the outhouse, not noticing that he's dropped a bracelet in his hurry to get away. He buries the remaining items by the canal. Izzy and Katy notice Owen's coolness towards Anna as he leaves for Aberdeen. Anna tells them the hotel was disappointing so they didn't stay the night. Leanne tells Simon that Peter and Tina were seeing each other. Tony isn't happy when Jason tells the police that he just bought the yard, resulting in them deciding to question him. The police ask Steph to check if anything is missing from the flat to determine whether the break-in was staged. Peter and Carla encounter each other in their flat and argue about the affair again. Carla refuses to let him blame it on weakness - he chose to sleep with Tina. She throws him out when he suspects her of attacking Tina. The police take Peter in for questioning when Roy tells them he saw Peter go into Tina's flat before the attack. He admits he went over there to 'shut her up', but points out that he'd have had no reason to confess to Carla if he'd done anything to Tina. They release him. Michelle has a go at Liz when she discovers Liz knew about the affair. Tracy admits to Rob that she was transporting dodgy goods at the time of the attack and they agree to tell the police they left the party to make love. Leanne decides not to tell Nick about her and Kal at the moment as Simon has had enough upheaval. Kal thinks Gail will tell him if they don't. Izzy and Katy think Anna is hiding something from them. The police arrest Carla for assault. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *Neurosurgeon - Roger Ashton-Griffiths Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Weatherfield General - Tina McIntyre's room and corridor *Land under viaduct on Tinder Way Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contains a trailer for Episode 8398 before the end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Rita and David keep a vigil at Tina's bedside, one resident's life is about to fall apart; Izzy and Katy demand to know what's going on when Owen tells Anna he needs to get away; and Kal is disappointed to hear that Leanne wants to keep their relationship under wraps for now. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,300,000 viewers (3rd place). *No episodes aired on Friday 30th May due to ITV's coverage of the England v Peru football match. Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns